


Please

by Wolfstar4evr



Series: Supernatural Oneshots [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Angst, Comforting Dean, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Sam, I'm Sorry, Sam Feels He Has Failed Again, Suicidal Sam, dean comforts him, you'll see why - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 11:54:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4786409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfstar4evr/pseuds/Wolfstar4evr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam feels as though he has failed again. On a hunt he allowed a demon to get into his head about his past. Castiel finds him, and in a worried state immediately rushes to get Dean. Can he bring his little brother back from the (literal) edge this time? Or is Sam too broken to be fixed this time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please

**Author's Note:**

> I have a Just Giving page! In a nutshell, I am hoping that people will donate (even £1 would make my year), and in return I will write a prompt/story of their choice. You can donate and find out more at https://www.justgiving.com/wolfstar4evr . You can also find me on Tumblr as Wolfstar4evr.

Castiel stands silently, the tall grass brushing across his knees. He's invisible to the man sitting on the edge of the cliff, even though he isn't facing him. The angel had been very worried when he checked up on the Winchester boys only to find Dean wearing the carpet thin with pacing and Sam missing. Immediately, Cas went to find the youngest Winchester, hoping to put Dean's mind at ease. Instead, he found Sam sitting on the edge of a cliff, staring at the choppy water and jagged rocks down below, wondering whether or not he should jump.

After a minute or two of observation, he flies back to Dean, this time making himself known. The man looks up almost immediately. "Cas," He breathes, making his way towards the angel. "You've gotta help me. Sammy-"

"Is gone," Castiel finishes, grabbing Dean's shoulder. "I'll take you to him."

When Dean lands on the cliff he finds himself alone, save for his little brother. "Sam?" He murmurs, watching as his brother turns his head towards him. Dean slowly makes his way over, and lowers himself to sit on the edge of the cliff next to his brother, gritting his teeth as he stares down at the water below. "Sam?" He says again.

"Dean." Sam's lip trembles as he speaks, and he takes in a great shuddering breath. "What are you doing here?"

"Cas brought me," The older man answers honestly. "What are _you_ doing here?"

Sam shrugs, not daring to look up at the hate he thinks he will see in his brother's eyes. "I want to die," He finally says. He says it plainly, clearly, as if he wouldn't care if the whole world wanted to know. Dean flinches violently, looking off into the horizon. Those aren't words he ever thought he'd hear from his brother's mouth. Sam has always been strong; he's always kept going. And now he wants to die?

"Why?" Is all he can say, not even caring as the rough edge of the cliff face grates his skin as he grips it with all his strength.

His little brother laughs bitterly, shaking his head with mock amusement. "Do you really have to ask?" He snorts, finally looking over at Dean, who flinches again at the pain in his eyes. "I screw up everything I do. I chose a demon over you. I let Lucifer out of his cage. I've killed _people_. Why do you think I want to die? I'm barely human. I'm surprised you want me alive."

"Of course I want you alive, dumbass," Dean snaps, slamming his hand against the cliff and watching with morbid satisfaction as a couple of pebbles crash to their doom into the rocks and icy water. "And of course you're human. What are you talking about?"

Sam looks away again, swallowing roughly before looking back up at the ocean stretched out in front of him. "I'm not human, Dean," He whispers. "I was never _meant_ to be human. All my life, all I've been is the boy with the demon blood and I didn't even know it. I've only ever been a pawn for their games, Heaven and Hell. I've been given chance after chance and for what? So I can screw up again? I should have died in that fire and it should have been the end of it."

Anger rocks through Dean at that. "Never say that," He chokes out. "Never _ever_ say that, Sammy. Yeah, you made those mistakes. You made some awful mistakes, but you fixed them. Lucifer is back in the cage. Ruby is dead. Everything's fine now. Everything's fine."

"No," Sam sighs, standing on shaky legs and staring down at the waves below. Dean stands too, hands already reaching out to grab his brother. "No, it's not. It's time it ended." He looks up, hazel eyes pleading. "Please don't try to stop me."

He takes a small step towards the edge, watching as the cliff begins to crumble underneath his foot. He could just stand on the edge and wait for the cliff to take him down with it, or he could jump. He can't decide.

Meanwhile, Dean cracks his knuckles. He's going to drag Sam off this cliff if he has to, even if they both die in the process. _Cas, if you're listening..._ He thinks, glancing briefly up at the blue sky stretching out above him. At first he doesn't know how to finish his thought, and he's glad Sam simply stands there; does nothing while Dean thinks. Finally, he knows what he's going to say.

_Catch us._

With that thought he bolts forward, cutting through the air faster than he has before as he wraps strong arms around his little brother and turns violently. The slip off the cliff with ease, ankles twisting away from the edge while Sam looks down at him with fearful eyes, whispering a small "Dean." before grabbing onto his older brother, Dean, the only person who has been there for him from the beginning. The only person who has stuck by him, and will always be there.

 _Cas, please_.

The cliff is higher than Dean thought. They're still falling, and it feels like they have been for hours. In reality he knows it was just seconds, but that doesn't stop the thrill of fear he feels as the air rushes past them.

 _Please_.

The rocks are much closer now. The waves crash against them harshly. He braces himself for the lurch of Cas arriving and saving them. He braces for a different kind of flight.

_Please!_

He knows Cas doesn't have his ears on now. He begins to brace for pain, comforting himself in the fact that Sam is completely relaxed in knowing the end is finally here. Completely at peace for the first time in a very, very long time. Perhaps ever.

_Please..._

He knows it's futile, but he can't help but call out again as they crash into the waves. Pain sparks all over him, and Sam is suddenly ripped violently from his grasp. Water covers his eyes and clouds his sight. Blood pours from him. His bones continue to shatter as he's thrashed again and again into the sharp rocks. Reaching out desperately, his arm bumps into something heavy and warm. Managing to open his eyes faintly, he makes out the shape of his brother, whose cold dead eyes are already staring at him with the blankness of death. Dean waits for his reaper. The blood is coming faster now. The cold water has made everything numb. Sam is dead. He should be too.

An unfamiliar man suddenly stands over him, reaching out for him and Dean only smiles. _Please_ , he thinks, one last time, hoping Castiel will come and discover what has happened, and he can spread the word. That the Winchester brothers are finally dead, and no one has to worry about them ending the world any more. Everything is right in the world again.

As the reaper touches his forehead, Dean looks up at the cliff above, and spots the angel staring down at them both with horror written across every line in his face. The hunter smiles ruefully, lifting a hand up to the man on the cliff, but then he's swept away, by death himself or the water he doesn't know, but he wishes death would be quicker and he could just get to heaven and Sam. _Please_ he thinks, one last time. But not to Cas; not to any angel. Just to Death. _Make it quick_. _Quicker than this_.

And for the first time in a long time, Dean Winchester finally gets what he wants.

**Author's Note:**

> After writing that 'please' has lost all meaning and I'm worried it's not a real word...  
> If it's any consolation I originally had this so Dean would convince him off the cliff with Cas's help but it turned out like this and I am sorry.


End file.
